Quote (Cave Story)
Summary Quote is the main protagonist and the playable character of Cave Story. He is a robot designed with the task of eradicating the darkness within the depths of The Island. At the beginning of the game's events, he wakes up in a small cave, having no memory of his past. After wandering around, he comes across Mimiga Village, where he gets sucked into the conflict stirred up by The Doctor, who has some tie-ins with his past. The game follows his pursuit to resolve this conflict and put an end to his evil-doings. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Quote Origin: Cave Story Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Armed Recon Robot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Weapon Mastery, Limited Flight (with the Booster 2.0 and Machine Gun), Fire Manipulation (Via Fireball), Water Manipulation (Via Bubbline), Explosion Manipulation (Via Missile/Super Missile), Electricity Manipulation (Via Nemesis), Soul Manipulation (Via Blade), Energy Manipulation (Via Spur, Polar Star, Machine Gun, Whimsical Stars and Snake), Self-Healing (via Life Pot), Can shoot through objects (Via Snake), Star-like objects that fly around him and deal damage to close enemies, as well as destroy small projectiles, Has a device that analyses the general area and creates a map, Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage ghosts) Attack Potency: Small City level+ (He, with the help of Curly Brace, was capable of defeating The Core and Ballos, both with the power to maintain the entire Island in the sky) Speed: Massively Hypersonic reactions and attack speed (Can shoot lightning from his Nemesis, is able to dodge many missiles and machine gun fire, and even lightning from Ballos) Lifting Strength: Likely at least Class 10 Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Small City level+ (Can take hits from The Core and Ballos) Stamina: Very High, due to being a robot. Range: Dozens of meters with most weapons. Standard Equipment: *'Booster 2.0:' Definitive version of the Booster Jetpack. Able to maneuver through the air freely while shooting in all directions, as well as boosting regular speed in the ground. Has a limited time until it runs out of energy, and the user needs to step on any surface for a short moment to recharge completely. *'Spur Gun:' Strong energy gun, and the complete version of the Polar Star. Can fire limitless shots of energy without stopping. Can hold the charge trigger and fire a powerful Laser that damages for every instant the enemy is in it. *'Super Missile:' The improved version of the "Missile". Improved range and power, the Super Missile stands as one of Quote's most powerful weapons. With one shot it fires 3 missiles that advance at incredible speeds. Its only downside is that it only has 54 shots, and can only be recharged by collecting ammunition drop by enemies, or in a recharge station. *'Blade:' Weapon given to Quote by King before his passing. Capable of summoning King's spirit, which results in spamming an omni-directional barrage of Slashes that covers a big portion of the area. *'Fireball:' Weapon given by Santa. It fires balls of fire that can bounce on walls to come back in a direction *'Bubbline:' A weapon that shoots bubbles. Said bubbles follow Quote wherever he is, and can cover him completely to make enemies unable to approach to damage him physically. Can cover a big portion of the area, so they can shoot from angles where Quote wouldn't be able to shoot normally. *'Nemesis:' Weapon stated of being capable of shooting lightning. Shoots lightning bolts at great speeds and range, doesn't need recharge and has limitless ammunition. *'Snake:' Combination of the Polar Star and Fireball. Shoots balls of energy in a snake-like movement that can travel through any object. *'Machine Gun:' Rapid fire gun with fast recharge. Can make the user fly if it shoots down. *'Whimsical Stars:' Star-like objects that travel around Quote. Similar to the Bubbline, the stars follow Quote wherever he is, but the difference is that these cover a larger portion of the area, and can destroy bullets and small projectiles. Can't be destroyed. *'Life Pot:' Healing potion given by the witch Jenka. It heals the user completely, but can only be used one time. *'Map System:' When activated, the map generates a skecth of the general area where the user is in. Intelligence: Fairly intelligent and skilled combatant, read a book on how to treat flooded robots and managed to fix them perfectly soon afterwards. He is an expert marksman and swordsman, capable of using perfectly any weapon he finds in his adventure. Was capable of defeating Misery, The Doctor and even Ballos in a row. Weaknesses: Quote used to be unable to stay in water for too long, but later loses this weakness when he obtains Curly's air tank. However, he is still less mobile in water. Others Notable Victories: Brainstorm (Ben 10) Brainstorm's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were Low 7-B) Notable Losses: Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Verse) Mami's Profile (Magical Girl Mami was used) Inuyasha (InuYasha (Verse)) Inuyasha's Profile (Inuyasha was in his Hanyō Form, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Cave Story Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Robots Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Healers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Blade Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7 Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Inorganic Beings